


interstellar

by silvreon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plants, Space traveling, a lot of angst im sorry, happy ending? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvreon/pseuds/silvreon
Summary: “I’m just saying, that I can go to all those planets we have on our bucket list. I’ll bring back flowers and we can find a way to make them grow on earth,” Hyunwoo says, so sure of himself. “You’re so smart Hoseok, you already designed the capsule for sending samples back to earth. I know you can figure out a way to get those plants to survive here.”Hoseok cant help it, he’s smiling a little now. “You’re always so positive,” he giggles, kissing Hyunwoo’s cheek as he smiles back.





	interstellar

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to write anything in ages and then suddenly someone sends me an ask reminding me about this au and it all comes rushing out in like two hours,,, This is very unedited since I have to catch a plane out of the country very soon and wanted to upload this before I leave. And happy early birthday to Hyunwoo <3 I'm sorry for writing angst.
> 
> This fic is heavily inspired by [this thread and art](https://twitter.com/toyoushownu/status/1132181871918370816), and a special shoutout to cornmilk gc for helping me find my inspiration again :)

When Hoseok first hears that there was a ship malfunction, he just sighs. His bare feet pad over to his favorite window... _their_ favorite window. Outside, the night sky is bright, distant planets glowing faintly among the stars. 

 

Absently, his fingers find the soft petals of a moonfly flower that sits on the window ledge. Hyunwoo has dealt with problems on the ship before, Hoseok knows he’ll be fine. He’s smart and creative and determined and will do everything he can to get back to Hoseok with new plants from the planet he’s visiting this time. He knows it, deep in his heart, nothing can stop Hyunwoo from coming back to him. 

 

The day Hyunwoo had left, Hoseok had smiled at him proudly at the launch site. And Hyunwoo had ran over to him after getting suited up to wrap him in a tight hug and kiss his cheeks. “I can’t wait to see your face when I come back with new plants for our house,” he’d said, his eyes sparkling almost as much as Hoseok’s. 

 

No matter how many times he’d had to say goodbye to Hyunwoo at this exact place, he still had to hold back tears as he nodded. 

 

“Promise?” was the only thing he said, same as always. 

 

“I promise, Seokkie,” Hyunwoo replied. He left a gentle kiss at the edge of Hoseok’s lips, and then one more on his nose, making Hoseok giggle and scrunch his face adorably. 

 

“One more thing,” Hyunwoo continued, and Hoseok had looked at him with questioning, watery eyes. This wasn’t part of their usual goodbye routine. 

 

The taller man seemed to take a deep breath before smiling at him, so soft and full of love that some of the tears spilled over Hoseok’s eyes and onto his cheeks. 

 

“I’m gonna give you a surprise when I get back,” Hyunwoo murmured, hand coming up to wipe away the tears from Hoseok’s face. “I... have been planning it for a while and I think that when I get back in two weeks, it’ll be the perfect time. So don’t cry.”

 

He said don’t cry, but Hyunwoo’s eyes started to tear up too. Fuck, Hoseok loved him. So much. 

 

Unable to speak, Hoseok just fell forward into Hyunwoo’s chest, burrowing in as close as possible. They stayed like that, arms wrapped around each other until they were told that Hyunwoo’s launch time was fast approaching. 

 

“I love you, Son Hyunwoo,” Hoseok managed, sniffling but now smiling as he stepped out of Hyunwoo’s arms. 

 

“And I love you, Lee Hoseok...” Hyunwoo answered, and then mumbled something after that Hoseok didn’t quite catch. 

 

Hoseok was about to ask but Hyunwoo shook his head with a smirk. Hoseok pouted, but then it was time for Hyunwoo to get into the ship and leave, so he sighed and waved him off. 

 

It was only two weeks, as always. But it’ll feel like forever. 

 

And now, two weeks have come and gone. Sometimes Hyunwoo does need to stay longer, so Hoseok doesn’t worry too much. It’ll be fine. 

 

“He’s okay,” Hoseok says out loud, dropping his gaze from the sky to the moonfly that’s started glowing an angry red at how he’s been handling it. He quickly lets go of the petals with an apologetic pat, smiling faintly when the flower fades back to it’s pretty lavender hue. 

 

Hyunwoo had gotten him the moonfly before they’d officially gotten together. Hoseok remembers how casually Hyunwoo had been when he’d handed the flower to Hoseok, his reasoning being, “I accidentally took too many of them. And you like plants so you can have this one.”

 

Only later Hoseok had found out from his crew that Hyunwoo had scaled a cliff and almost died twice trying to get that flower for him just because the color matched Hoseok’s hair. 

 

“Hyunwoo.... please come home soon. I miss you,” Hoseok pouted, glancing up at the sky again one last time. 

 

A few stars twinkled back at him. As if telling him everything was okay. Hoseok nodded to himself, and then closed the window and went to go sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He got the news a month later. 

 

Hyunwoo’s ship broke down and crashed on a planet surrounded by molten lava. 

 

There was zero chance of him surviving.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hoseok didn’t know how much time had passed. Some day in summer, there’s a knock on his door, and he gets up on weak legs to see Kihyun, one of Hyunwoo’s old crewmates. 

 

Kihyun’s eyes immediately turn downcast, and Hoseok knows he must look like shit. But he doesn’t know what to say, so he just waits until Kihyun shuffles on his feet and awkwardly hands him a box. 

 

“This... this was recovered by another team, floating out near the edge of the Milky Way. It was addressed to you. So...” 

 

Kihyun says no more. Hoseok takes the box and thanks him before shutting the door and slowly making his way back to his bed. 

 

On his way there he glances at the plants he’s loved all his life. They seem to stare back at him, sad and dying. He can’t remember the last time he’s watered them. For a moment he feels guilty, and pauses, wondering if he should grab some water. But then the package steals his attention again and he continues his path to his bed. 

 

Once he sits down, he grabs some scissors and cuts away the tape covering the cardboard. Inside, there’s something that looks like a metal capsule. 

 

Hoseok just stares at it for a while. This... he knows it’s from Hyunwoo. Hoseok himself had come up with the design for this project, a way to send messages back to earth in case the worst happened. 

 

He doesn’t know if he’s ready for this, but before he can think about it too much his hand reaches out and pushes the little button at the top. 

 

Blue light shoots up and forms a hazy hologram, and Hoseok gasps a sob. 

 

Through the static of a failing spaceship, Hyunwoo’s looking right back at him. Tears freely fall down his face as he tries to smile and pull himself together enough to speak. 

 

“Ho-Hoseok,” Hyunwoo stutters. He looks so pained and Hoseok can’t even tell if he’s physically hurt.

 

“I’m— I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry Seokkie, I’m breaking my promise,” Hyunwoo’s voice ends in a sob, matching Hoseok’s own cry as he reaches forward to hold Hyunwoo. But of course his hand goes right through the man that’s on his knees, wiping away tears and struggling to keep looking at the camera. 

 

“I never— I never thought—“ Hyunwoo draws in a loud breath. “Fuck, I don’t want it to end like this. But— but if there’s no other way then-“ 

 

The ship shakes violently and Hyunwoo winces, struggles to keep talking while staying upright. 

 

“I’m so glad I met you, Seokkie. I— I love you,I love you so fucking much I...” Hyunwoo laughs sadly and looks at the ground, shoulders shaking as he cries. 

 

Then his head snaps up as he remembers something. “I found a plant for you, baby. Hopefully this capsule finds its way back to you. I think— I really think you’ll like it. And—“ 

 

More alarms go off in the back, and suddenly the ship shakes so hard that Hyunwoo falls out of view from the screen and Hoseok can’t stop himself from lurching forward with a horrified yell. He can’t believe Hyunwoo was hurting so much he can’t believe he wasn’t there with him, his heart hurts so bad and—

 

Hyunwoos face finally fills the screen again and— oh god, he’s bleeding on one side of his head. Hoseok is crying so hard he can barely hear Hyunwoo when he speaks again. 

 

“I’m okay,” he coughs. 

 

Hoseok sobs even harder. 

 

“Seokkie, do you remember the surprise I told y-you about.. before I left?” He pauses and Hoseok has no idea what he’s talking about. Then Hyunwoo smiles, soft and radiant and so loving it breaks him into a million pieces all over again. 

 

“I wanted to... to ask if you’d...” Hyunwoo winces again, but then turns a little shy. “Hoseok, I wanted you to marry me.”

 

Hoseok is so shocked that his sobs briefly quiet down. 

 

Hyunwoo is looking at the screen with so much hope. So much hope for a future they’ll never have. 

 

“I guess there’s no point now. We can’t be together and I would never want to stop you from finding happiness after me... but it would make me... really happy... if—“ Hyunwoo’s voice breaks and he has to pause to draw in deep breaths through the tears. “If I could... die knowing I was married to y-you, to my soulmate...”

 

“Hyunwoo!!!” Hoseok wails, sobbing while reaching out again wishing he could cradle Hyunwoo’s... his husband’s face in his arms. “I’m— yes—- of course I’ll marry you— fuck why—“ 

 

“Hoseok,” Hyunwoo speaks softer now, more weakly as steam starts pouring into the ship. “Seokkie. I wanted.. to bring you to the planet I visited... I know how— you get sick but if I could—“ He breaks off to cough, then wipes away the tears and keeps talking, a little more urgently now. “It was beautiful Hoseok. So beautiful... I wish I could show you the place. The flowers.. and the animals there... maybe one day.. in another lifetime.”

 

The screen has started to get more blurry and Hoseok is shaking his head, trying desperately to hold on to Hyunwoo. “Don’t go, don’t go please, don’t—Hyunwoo don’t leave me—“ he cries. 

 

But when Hyunwoo gives him the most sorrowful yet loving smile, he knows. 

 

“I love you Hoseok. Love you forever,” he seems like he’s about to burst into tears again, but holds it back to send a little air kiss to the camera. 

 

It’s too much. The hologram turns off. 

 

Hoseok screams.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of water running rouses him the next day. It’s peaceful, reminds Hoseok of summer days when he and Hyunwoo would play in the river behind their school, splashing each other while their friends watched them and made bets on how quickly they’d get together. 

 

Hyunwoo...

 

The pain finds its way back to Hoseok’s heart, blooming again like a rose, thorns digging into him as he fully wakes up. 

 

He blinks at the ceiling, unsure of what to do. Then the sound of rushing water calls his attention again. 

 

As if in a trance, Hoseok slowly turns his head to the side. And there, in the metal pod which has now opened up, sits a bright blue plant. 

 

It takes a few seconds for it to dawn on Hoseok that this is the plant Hyunwoo brought back for him. 

 

The rushing water... now that Hoseok listened more carefully, he could hear more. The sounds of birds chirping songs in languages he’d never heard before, wind blowing through trees... this flower must be able to capture the sounds around it from its home planet. 

 

Hoseok reaches towards it, fingertips dancing around the pale blue petals. Hyunwoo flashes though his mind again, and he feels himself about to crumble. But then the plant does something that takes Hoseok’s breath away. 

 

It wraps its petals a little tighter onto where Hoseok’s fingers are. And then the sound of rushing water changes to a melody that Hoseok knows very well. 

 

The song Hyunwoo used to sing to him whenever he felt sad. 

 

Hoseok’s throat closes up, his heart aching. It sounds beautiful... and it hurts, but maybe the plant is numbing it, because Hoseok doesn’t feel an urge to cry. 

 

Instead, he curls around the plant, cuddling it. Exhausted, he drifts back into a dreamless sleep to the sound of Hyunwoo’s voice humming a lullaby he thought he’d never hear again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Five years ago..._

 

Hoseok is pouting. Moping. Sulking. So hard. 

 

Footsteps sound behind him, people helping the newest trainee out of the simulator. There’s cheering, clearly a perfect score, or even better. 

 

And Hoseok is happy, he really is, but... 

 

“Seokkie!! Did you see me—“ Hyunwoo rushes up to him only to cut himself off when he sees Hoseok’s expression. 

 

“Yeah,” Hoseok forces a smile and gets up from the chair he’d been slumped in. “I’m... really happy for you but...” He frowns. Suddenly he wants to cry. 

 

“Hey... what is it?” Hyunwoo reaches out to stroke his cheek and Hoseok sniffles. 

 

“I... I won’t ever be able to go up there with you,” he whispers, eyes cast down to his feet. Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything and Hoseok feels like shit, even though it really isn’t his fault. 

 

“Um. I couldn’t even make it through 10 minutes without feeling really sick... I even tried taking pills but— fuck!!” Hoseok angrily kicks at the ground. “My body is ruining everything!! We said we’d travel to all the planets in the universe and collect all the plants and now we can’t do shit!” 

 

“Hoseok— seok—“ Hyunwoo interrupts him, placing large hands on his shoulders as Hoseok shakes in disappointment and fury. 

 

“First of all... I love this cute body of yours. Don’t be so mean to it,” Hyunwoo says with a little smile and Hoseok scoffs, though he’s calmed down a little. 

 

“Anyway if the pills don’t work... that’s okay. It’s okay, Hoseok.” Hyunwoo is rubbing his arms, and it soothes Hoseok more than he’d like to admit. 

 

“Mm.. but it’s not,” he says, pouting while relaxing more and more into Hyunwoo’s touch. 

 

“It is,” Hyunwoo draws Hoseok all the way into a hug. Some of the other trainees coo at them as they walk by. Both Hoseok and Hyunwoo’s ears turn red but Hyunwoo doesn’t let go. 

 

“Look,” Hyunwoo continues, “They said my scores were good... well, more than good. If I went by myself I could probably make trips twice as fast as some others here.”

 

Hoseok’s eyes go wide. “Alone?! But that’s too dangerous—“

 

“I know! I won’t go alone from the start anyway, don’t worry.” Hyunwoo’s hand finds its way to stroke Hoseok’s hair. It never fails to calm him, and more than once he’s fallen asleep in the middle of the day just because Hyunwoo stroking his hair is that comforting. 

 

“I’m just saying, that I can go to all those planets we have on our bucket list. I’ll bring back flowers and we can find a way to make them grow on earth,” Hyunwoo says, so sure of himself. “You’re so smart Hoseok, you already designed the capsule for sending samples back to earth. I know you can figure out a way to get those plants to survive here.” 

 

Hoseok cant help it, he’s smiling a little now. “You’re always so positive,” he giggles, kissing Hyunwoo’s cheek as he smiles back. 

 

“I don’t like seeing you upset,” Hyunwoo replies, honest as ever. “Once we graduate from here and get our badges, I’m gonna find a house for both of us and all our plants.” 

 

“Hyunwoo! That’s so far away though,” Hoseok says, but he’s beaming. The thought of living with Hyunwoo and taking care of all the plants in the universe... it sounded too good to be true. 

 

“It’s far but.. I know what I want in life,” Hyunwoo says with a small shrug. 

 

“And what’s that?” Hoseok asks, pressing their bodies closer to tease him. 

 

Hyunwoo grunts in surprise, having to take a few steps back. “Hey,” he says, just as Jooheon and Changkyun walk by and whistle at them. 

 

“Maybe consider getting a room?” Changkyun calls out, and Hyunwoo just smiles. 

 

“I’m working on it. A whole house though, not just a room,” he replies, not looking away from Hoseok as the other two boys say something about a whole house not being enough to satisfy their needs. 

 

Hoseok’s cute ears go red again but he just asks, all soft, “You really want to live with me after all this?” 

 

Hyunwoo nods. “I’ve thought about it a lot. I can see a future with you, Seokkie. So... don’t worry about anything. I... I love you and everything will work out.” 

 

They had only said the L word a few times so far but every time still makes Hoseok’s heart stutter in his chest. 

 

“I... love you too. Hyunwoo... I really love you,” Hoseok giggles, leaning down to nuzzle into Hyunwoo’s neck. And then, in an even smaller voice, “Please never leave me.”

 

Hyunwoo’s arms tighten around him again. He leans down to place a kiss on Hoseok’s ear and whisper, “Never. I promise.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s well past midnight when Hoseok sneaks out to the launch site, only carrying a backpack and Hyunwoo’s plant as he gets in the small rocket. He’d already taken care of all the security systems— perks of being the one to design everything around here, he thinks to himself with a wry smile. 

 

Once he makes sure he’s good, he starts up the rocket and holds on tight to the plant. 

 

The river sound turns into Hyunwoo’s lullaby the second he touches the petals, and Hoseok tries to focus on that as the rocket rumbles though it’s starting sequence. 

 

Outside the window, he can see people running towards him, some overnight workers in the labs probably. But it’s too late, they don’t get anywhere near him when he’s already 500 feet up in the air, on a one way trip out of Earth. 

 

It’s fucking terrible. 

 

Hoseok had taken five times the recommended amount of medication but he still gets so sick that the one week it takes to get to the planet is absolute hell. 

 

But he holds on to Hyunwoo’s plant and somehow, he makes it. 

 

Once he lands, Hoseok doesn’t waste any time grabbing his limited oxygen tank and making it outside on unsteady feet. 

 

He looks around, and gasps. 

 

It feels like he just stepped into heaven. Vast valleys of green, towering, floating islands in the sky with waterfalls that dissolve into mist when they touch the ground, rainbow colored birds flitting through the tallest trees he’s ever seen, a lake so clear that it perfectly mirrors the pale pink sky above... Hoseok is so glad he came here. 

 

If only he could’ve had Hyunwoo by his side. 

 

Hoseok walks away from the rocket, cradling his plant to his chest as he gazes around at the beauty of this place. It’s almost hypnotizing. 

 

At one point Hoseok finds a bed of deep red flowers that somewhat resemble roses. They look so soft, and Hoseok is so tired. He lies down, and the flowers form the perfect bed for him. 

 

Hyunwoo’s flower is still humming his lullaby as Hoseok removes his oxygen tank and sets it aside. 

 

He hasn’t felt this at peace in so long. Nor has he felt this close to Hyunwoo in years. 

 

With a final breath, Hoseok closes his eyes and falls asleep, surrounded by the flowers that send him off to the place he’s always wanted to be.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_When Hoseok opens his eyes again, he’s home, safe in Hyunwoo’s arms._

_He smiles. Hyunwoo’s eyes are wet but he looks so, so happy to see him, and Hoseok wishes he could tell him he loves him, he’s missed him, but he’s still a bit too tired._

_All he can do is weakly cling to Hyunwoo as he picks him up in his arms, so gently, and carries him away from the bed of flowers and to a beautiful home made out of clouds and golden flowers._

_“...Seok, Hoseok, oh god, Hoseok...” Hyunwoo’s voice makes its way to Hoseok, and he smiles more. Something warm touches his mouth, and he tastes sweet liquid for a moment. It becomes slightly easier to breathe._

_“Seokkie... I thought I broke my promise. But you found your way to me instead. I’m so glad... but don’t ever scare me like that again okay? Don’t you dare die on me like that...” Hyunwoo keeps talking to him as he sets him down on a bed that feels as soft as angel wings._

_And once Hoseok understands that they’re both okay, his eyes fill up with tears._

_“Forever,” he whispers._

_Hyunwoo kisses away Hoseok’s tears, smiling down at him with all the love in the universe._

_“Forever.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The ending is open for interpretation, but if you'd like to discuss details pls talk to me @forshowho on twitter, I love talking about my precious boys :')


End file.
